


Back To The Past

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Decimo generation, Hurt!Tsuna, Mukuro loves Tsuna, Possessive Behavior, Tsuyoshi is dealing with Squalo for his son's sake, almost yaoi, future arch, hurt!Lambo, hurt!chrome, hurt!hayato, hurt!hibari, hurt!ryohei, hurt!takeshi, intense bloodlust, only tsuna and his guardians went into the future, parental!Primo Generation, reborn is impressed, sparring for them is too much like real battles for everyone else, squalo actually likes Takeshi, teetering on the edge of insanity, tsuna hates Iemitsu, xanxus is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if only Tsuna and his Guardians were sent to fight the war against Byakuran in the future, what if 2 weeks had passed in the past and what if no one else got their memories of the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been two weeks and still no sign of them anywhere.” Shamal slumped in his seat looking at Reborn in despair, when heard the news about Hayato he had instantly offered his help to the search for the missing Decimo Generation. 

“They couldn’t have just disappeared without a single trace like that.” Iemitsu insisted, when he got the news that not only Tsuna, but also all his Guardians just disappeared he boarded a plane right away. 

“From what we can find that is exactly what they did.” Reborn growled in annoyance, he was Reborn for Gods sake he did NOT loose people like this. 

“The Varia has looked around the world, they aren’t anywhere we can find them.” Squalo reported, he was at the meeting in Xanxus’ stead, he still tried to kill anyone who even mentioned Tsuna’s name, but deep, very deep down he respected the brat’s power not that he would ever admit it. 

The fact the Varia even agreed to help in the search for Decimo and his Guardians was that they were the ones to beat them in the Ring battles and something stronger than them, stronger than the Varia managed to take them without leaving even a hint behind. 

“Thank you for your help Squalo.” Timoteo smiled at the commander of the Varia, his age really showing through. The fact he had flown in from Italy to help aid the search for his heir in anyway he could, showed how the Vongola was affected by this turn of events. 

Tsuyoshi folded his hands in his lap as he looked around the room, feeling the tension he had known that Takeshi as involved in the Vongola and now he was missing and Tsuyoshi felt the need to dive back into the world he left behind when he married. He had to find his son he just had too. 

“Any activity from the sensor?” Dino looked at Reborn hopefully, the Sun had called in a few favors with the other Acrobaleno’s and they were all in Namimori to help the search and Verde had created a sensor that would be able to pick up on Tsuna and his Guardian’s flame signatures if they entered the range of the device. 

“No, unless it’s broken.” Reborn banged the small device against the tabletop and blinked as it suddenly started beep like crazy.

“Reborn!” Dino yelped in surprise thinking his old mentor broke it. 

“That wasn’t me Pipsqueak-Dino, it’s picking up flames… All of their flames and it’s coming from Nami Chuu.” Reborn read out the data and everyone in the hotel room leapt to their feet and headed towards the elevator or the younger ones went out via the windows. Reborn hitched a ride on Dino’s shoulder holding onto the blond hair as each man made their own calls as they rushed towards Nami Chuu. 

It was across town and even at top speed it took longer than they would have liked, by the time they got to the school the rest of the Varia, Acrobaleno’s and CEDEF (who came with Iemitsu) were all merging together.

“The roof.” Reborn read out the new data and the group rushed through the school towards the door leading to the roof. Dino slammed open the door as he reached it first (Romario was there as well thankfully) and let out a yelp as he ducked at the last second avoiding becoming headless. 

“Takeshi!” Tsuyoshi called in shock as the person who swung the sword dropped into view. The teen was staring at them with narrowed, cold amber eyes not truly seeing them, his grip on the hilt of his significantly more worn Shigure Kintoki was trembling as he stared at them not moving from his protective stance and bloodlust rolling off of him in waves. 

Then without a word he leapt forward, his movements highlighting the gashes, dirt and blood on his clothes, different clothes than he wore when he disappeared in fact it was a black suit with a blue open collared dress shirt looking far too much mafia for Tsuyoshi’s liking. 

“VOI! Sword-Brat what the hell?” Squalo shouted at the teenager as he stepped in to block the brat’s attack, their swords clanging against each other loudly. 

“…Squalo?” Takeshi’s eyes widened and his grip began to slack. “That means the Varia, which means… Safe.” 

Takeshi’s eyes fluttered shut as Shigure Kintoki slid from his now useless grasp turning back into it’s bamboo form and he slumped against Squalo’s chest limply, completely unconscious. 

“VOI!” Squalo scrambled to pull the teen up into his arms, shock on his face. 

“Tsuna!” Iemitsu shouted, pushing past Squalo as Tsuyoshi went over to check on his unconscious son in the Varia Commander arms. He would have worried if Takeshi had not said that Squalo and the Varia were ‘safe’ before he gave into unconsciousness.

Scattered unconscious on the rooftop were the rest of the missing teens, Iemitsu was kneeling next to Tsuna who was lying out on his back, hands covered in blood stained woolen gloves and bruising was evident under the collar of his Sky orange dress shirt that was under a torn up black suit jacket. Iemitsu went to pull Tsuna into his arms, but froze when Tsuna shifted and coughed up a mouthful of blood with pain expressed on his face. 

“Put him down Baka-Iemitsu.” Reborn kicked Iemitsu in the head forcing him to put Tsuna back onto the ground. Reborn landed next to his student’s head and reached out with his Pacifier glowing brightly as he started to pump his Sun flames into his student and hissed at the extent of the injuries he could feel.

“Shit, we need to get them real medical care now.” Reborn called out.

Shamal looked up from where he had gently rolled Hayato onto his stomach after seeing the dark blood staining the back of his red dress shirt. He agreed with Reborn’s assessment Hayato needed expert help, if he messed with the wounds without the proper equipment something could go wrong and he would not risk it. 

Dino was prodding at Kyoya not seeing any obvious injuries on the suit clad teen and he couldn’t help but let out a small breath of relief and gently pulled the teen into his arms, letting the teen rest his head on his shoulder. 

Lussuria was kneeling next to Ryohei, focusing his Sun flames on the boxer’s injuries shoulder with a frown on his lips as he did truly like the young Sun and surprisingly didn’t want him to die, at least not like this. Colonello was standing next to his student, a frown on his small face as he inspected the boxer’s injures and the suit he was wearing. 

Bianchi who was leaving Hayato in Shamal’s care gently picked up Lambo and pressed her fingers to the sleeping child’s neck and breathed out in relief at the steady beat of his pulse as he curled towards the new heat source. 

Mammon was floating above Chrome, feeding the girl her Mist flames as her own were failing causing her organs to start to shut down, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth as she fought to breathe. Good thing she was being paid by Reborn for this, not even that brat Mukuro seemed to have enough flames to support her organs. 

“What the fuck happened to the rings?” Xanxus’ red eyes narrowed at the obviously different rings that were sitting on each of the teen’s index fingers, alongside new silver animal rings that were not there two weeks ago. 

“I’ve never seen these before, they are still the Vongola rings however.” Timoteo gently lifted Tsuna’s hand while Bel poked at the huge red gem ring that was on Hayato’s index finger. 

“Nono the medical units are here.” Coyote called from the doorway, allowing the Vongola medical unit to arrive, each unit heading to each teenager. 

Squalo bit back a snarl as an EMT tried to take Takeshi from his arms, he only relented when Tsuyoshi laid his hand on his elbow. He crossed his arms tightly; confused at the protective feeling that was stirring in his chest as they attached an oxygen mask to Takeshi after they placed him on a stretcher. 

“He gets under your skin doesn’t he?” Tsuyoshi commented softly eyeing Squalo, pushing down the nauseous feeling of seeing his son being wheeled away. 

“Fucking brat.” Squalo muttered and Tsuyoshi chuckled seeing past the tough exterior Squalo had on. 

Bianchi tucked Lambo onto the much too large stretcher as they put a small oxygen mask over his mouth and nose before heading off after Takeshi, she crossed her arms and frowned hating the feeling of being confused, what the hell had happened to them?

Dino placed Hibari onto the stretcher and they inserted an IV line and placed a nasal cannula on his face before they carried him off, Romario placed his hand on his bosses shoulder in silent support. 

“Something bad happened to them Romario, Kyoya would never wear a suit or allow himself to get injuries like that if something didn’t.” Dino ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over to where Tsuna was being still being fed Reborn’s Sun flames as he was ever so carefully put onto a stretcher where two IV’s were inserted into his limbs and a full oxygen mask was put over his face. 

Reborn was sitting next to Tsuna’s head on the stretcher still feeding him his flames and seemed to refuse to be separated from Tsuna. Dino smiled softly, it was very unlike Reborn to be so openly worried, but it seems Tsuna brought out the best in every one. Even the Varia was here and that was saying something as they had just fought against each other (to the death if Xanxus had his way) three weeks ago. 

Shamal was the one to secure Hayato to the stretcher taking great care about the injury on his back and helped insert the IV line and the oxygen mask, handling Hayato with care that no one had seen him use before showing how dear Hayato really was to him. Mammon floated over Chrome’s stretcher to keep her organs working and sighed and just forced her self to remember she was getting paid for this and she hated to admit it but this girl had potential, as did the criminal who was merged with her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please tell me you have good news.” Iemitsu turned to look at the Vongola doctor who had just finished examining Tsuna and the others. 

“They were all very lucky that they had someone so skilled in Sun flame healing, otherwise I would be giving you all very bad news right now.” The doctor flipped opened the chart he had in his hands as he gazed at the waiting room full of powerful mafia members.

“They all have extreme flame exhaustion and that is the main reason why they are all unconscious, but from the way their flames have been depleted it is obvious something had pulled their flames from their bodies against their own wills.” The doctor paused as he heard hisses, growls and swear words fly from the mouths of the numerous danger people at his findings.

“Other injuries?” Reborn pressed, jaw clenched he knew the pain of having flames taken from your body without your permission; it was like someone was burning you alive from the inside. 

“They all have old, healed injuries thankfully they had excellent medical aid. Let’s start with Gokudera-San, if not for the healing he received the injury to his spine would have left him paralyzed.” The doctor sighed deciding not to tell them about the old scars just yet. Shamal’s eyes narrowed and crossed his arms as he frowned heavily and Bianchi sat down heavily on the plastic chairs in the waiting room, hand flying to her mouth in shock. 

“If Yamamoto-San had not been healed correctly I’m afraid to say he would have suffered from massive brain damage almost to the point of being brain dead, he was healed not to worry but he will have a dent in his skull for the rest of his life.” The doctor swallowed as bloodlust spiked up from Tsuyoshi and Squalo as their faces clouded over like an oncoming rainstorm. 

“Sasagawa-San would have lost the use of his right arm if we did not get to him in time and his own Sun flames actively working to heal him.” The doctor forged ahead wincing as the male Rain Arcobaleno and Varia Sun swore colorfully. 

“Dokuro-San, Bovino-San and Hibari-San have no major injuries other than Dokuro-San having problems with keeping her organs functioning, but that is no longer a problem thankfully it seems her flames have recovered enough to keep her body functioning.” The doctor gave them a bit of good news before he had to tell them about Tsuna and the rest of the wounds he found. 

“And Tsuna.” Iemitsu spoke up while Fon let his shoulders drop relieved that his nephew will be completely recovered and Dino slumped in his seat in slight relief before he straightened up to hear about his Otouto. 

“Ah Sawada-San, he needed much more healing than the others as his injuries are very recent and seemed to not have any time to be healed. The best way I can explain his injuries is this, it is like someone had wrapped their hand around his torso and applied pressure until all his ribs broke. If we did not get to him when we did then he would have drowned on his own blood.” The doctor winced as a roar of noise erupted from the gathered group. 

Iemitsu’s rage was clearly shown as his forehead lit up with Sky flames, Timoteo leaned on his cane that was speckled with his own Sky flames while Reborn tilted his fedora downwards shadowing his face. Xanxus’ fingers tightened on his X-guns annoyed that someone had almost killed the brat; the brat was his to end no one else’s! Discomfort and anger spread across the others in the room at the news of Tsuna’s injuries. 

The doctor forged on however needing to get this over with, the sooner the better. 

“Also they all are covered in scars from previous injuries, the most concerning scar is on Sawada-San’s back, it appears that someone took two blades and carved a huge X down the span of his back. It has been healed, but since it is recent there is the possibility of it re-opening and becoming infected.” The doctor finished reporting all his bad news and took a few deep breaths. 

“You were the one so dead set on Tsuna becoming Decimo and now he will forever carry that burden.” Reborn hissed at Iemitsu, rage showing in his usually emotionless black eyes. 

“Can we see them?” Iemitsu ignored the Sun Arcobaleno looking intently at the doctor.

“Ah, yes you can they are all stable.” The doctor agreed and quickly sidestepped the group as they each moved to visit the teenager they were most worried about. 

~~/~~

The group found them selves crowding around Tsuna’s bed after they each had checked in on the teen (or child) they were most concerned about. 

“What the hell happened to them?” Lal snapped eyeing the unconscious brunet.

“They look like they fought in a war.” Skull said softly and blinked surprised when he wasn’t corrected or shouted at.

“Omnivore” A voice rasped from the doorway, the group turned and was startled to see Kyoya standing in the entrance, steel tonfa’s already back in his grip. He still looked menacing even in a hospital gown. His grey eyes narrowed at the group of herbivores surrounding his Omnivore and without a pause he flew into action. 

He gracefully leapt into the air and flipped over their heads to land on Tsuna’s bed. He crouched over Tsuna’s legs not touching the unconscious brunet as his tonfa’s lit up with his purple Cloud flames in defense of his Sky. By channeling his flames into his weapon it took many of the more experienced fighters by surprise not having any idea that the young Cloud knew how to harness his flames like that. 

“Kyoya.” Fon hopped up onto Dino’s shoulder as the blond held his hands up ready to talk Kyoya down. 

“Skylark-Kun do try not to murder anyone, Tsunayoshi-Kun would not be pleased with you.” A voice drawled as Mist flames swirled next to the side of Tsuna’s bed and Mukuro appeared, trident gripped lightly in his right hand. 

“Pineapple Herbivore.” Kyoya inclined his head at the Mist user, surprising everyone he lowered his guard and easily dropped off of Tsuna’s bed and dragged a chair over to Tsuna’s bedside and sat down. 

“Tsunayoshi-Kun.” Mukuro purred as he looked down at the unconscious brunet ignoring the growls and intense glares that were aimed his way.

“I will not let anyone ever hurt you like that white haired bastard did, my Sky. I will be by your side from now on I swear.” Mukuro surprised the room by kneeling next to Tsuna’s bedside and gently lifted Tsuna’s right hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the front of his hand before he faded away in a wave of Mist flames. 

“Did he just… Swear loyalty to Vongola?” Colonello asked wide-eyed.

“No, he swore loyalty to Tsunayoshi, if Tsunayoshi were to wage war on anyone Mukuro will be by his Sky’s side.” Timoteo rubbed his hand over his face really feeling his age at the obvious show of loyalty to his heir and not the Famiglia. While Reborn wondered about whom this ‘white haired bastard’ Mukuro mentioned was. 

“Bossu.” A soft female voice called out. Chrome shuffled into the room, clinging to an IV pole looking pale, fearful and exhausted. 

“The Omnivore is strong.” Kyoya spoke up and the fear melted off of Chrome’s face and she shuffled pass the group not even looking at them completely focused on Tsuna. She reached out and gently traced Tsuna’s cheek with a small smile on her face before Kyoya’s hand wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin. Chrome sighed happily as she curled into his body heat.

“Kyoya?” Dino muttered confused, he had never seen Kyoya be this tactile and willing to be around ‘herbivores’. 

“Tsuna-Nii!” Lambo cried out as he weaved between numerous legs as he scurried to find his big brother and easily launched himself up onto Tsuna’s bed and burrowed his way under Tsuna’s right arm and curled against Tsuna’s side letting out a small content sigh as his green eyes slid shut as he fell back asleep. 

“What in the world?” Iemitsu blinked at the small Lightning Guardian who had hide his presence from the others in the room but he did all that just to curl up to his son’s side to fall asleep again. 

“Hurry up baseball idiot.” Hayato’s voice came from the hallway, startling the others. 

“Ma, ma Tsuna isn’t going anywhere Hayato.” Takeshi’s cheerful voice rang out as he laughed at the Storm. 

“Extremely right!” Ryohei voiced his agreement. 

“Just hurry up, will you?” Hayato grumbled as he, Ryohei and Takeshi came into view of the others in the room. Hayato was grumbling from where he was sitting in a wheelchair that was being pushed by Takeshi, Ryohei standing next to Takeshi his right arm in a sling just to keep it in place while it healed. 

“Hayato!” Bianchi rushed towards her brother and surprisingly he didn’t double over in pain, must have been the painkillers he was on. 

“Sis.” Hayato allowed himself to be hugged tightly by his older sister while Takeshi stepped to the side as Shamal slid up to ruffle Hayato’s silver hair fondly.

“Master Colonello!” Ryohei grinned as he bounced over to his blond master and Colonello gave his student once over and nodded slightly at seeing he wasn’t too injured. However the sling really showed how close Ryohei had been to loosing use of his right arm. 

“Takeshi.” Tsuyoshi stepped in front of his son.

“Oyaji.” Takeshi’s voice cracked and took Tsuyoshi by surprise by throwing himself into his father’s arms, body shaking as he clung to him tightly. 

“Oh Takeshi, what happened to you?” Tsuyoshi asked softly, stroking his son’s hair while Squalo watched Takeshi intently, mostly on his now exposed forearms and old scars that were revealed. 

“Good question.” Iemitsu eyed the conscious Guardians.

“What fuck happened to the rings?” Xanxus was more interested in the rings on the Guardian’s fingers. 

“Calm down Xanxus, let them at least sit down.” Timoteo scolded his adopted son out of reflex and winced slightly when Xanxus turned his red-eyed glare towards him. 

“That is to be expected of Xanxus, always caring about Vongola and it’s strength.” Hayato muttered as he wheeled himself to Tsuna’s bed, Ryohei stood next to Kyoya and Chrome. 

The Sun and the Cloud exchanging respectful nods while Mist flames surrounded Chrome, showing a shadowy image of Mukuro behind Kyoya’s chair, watching over the group silently. Takeshi ran his fingers through Lambo’s hair before leaning against the wall by the head of Tsuna’s bed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Start with what happened two weeks go when you all first disappeared.” Reborn cut in and looked at them as they looked startled at how long they had been gone.

“Only two weeks?” Takeshi muttered confused. 

“It was longer than that for sure.” Hayato agreed quietly running his bandaged fingers through his hair keeping the numerous burns from being infected.

“Where were you?” Reborn asked again, cutting to the heart of the matter. 

The group exchanged silent looks before they all held up their right hands; the new Vongola rings were glowing brightly with their flames.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Ryohei spoke directly to his ring earning some odd looks.

“Tsuna isn’t awake yet…” Takeshi spoke next, his blue flames reflecting in his amber eyes.

“Sure you can borrow our flames.” Hayato sighed in agreement and suddenly the flames on the rings grew larger and shifted off the gems and turned into huge pillars of flames, fading away to reveal ghostly images of the Primo Generation of the Vongola. 

“Old man.” Hayato glared at the pink haired Storm Guardian ignoring the gasps and stares of confusion of the others in the room. 

“Brat.” G replied before running his ghostly hand through the silver hair of the teen who just tch’ed, ducking his head whacking at the hand with his cheeks turning pink.

“Asari-Oji! Good to see you again.” Takeshi beamed at the man in the classic Japanese clothing.

“You as well Takeshi.” Asari inclined his head, smiling pleasantly. 

“Knuckle-San!” Ryohei cheered at the appearance of the dark haired ex-boxer.

“How are you feeling Ryohei?” Knuckle asked concerned as he inspected the sling. 

“Extremely better!” Ryohei reported cheerfully and Knuckle smiled gently at the younger man. 

“Yare, yare how boring the snot nosed brat is asleep.” Lampo sighed poking at Lambo’s afro. 

“You really can’t talk Lampo.” G snorted as he grabbed the green haired lord in a headlock.

“Don’t force me to arrest you.” Alaude threatened from his place beside Kyoya, his handcuff’s already dangling from his index finger. 

“Oh Alaude you kinky little mink.” Daemon purred from his place next to Chrome, egging the blond Cloud on. 

“Daemon, stop annoying Alaude.” Giotto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose from where he was sitting next to Tsuna’s pillow. 

“As you wish Giotto.” Daemon gave an exaggerated bow to the blond, who ignored him to gently run his ghostly hand through Tsuna’s hair.

“Decimo, I am truly sorry.” Giotto said softly before he stood up and faced the awe-struck group of men and woman in front of him.

“Ciao Nono, CEDEF, Varia, Acrobaleno’s.” Giotto said respectfully. 

“Ciao Vongola Primo.” Timoteo bowed his head the best he could in his shocked state, he had only ever seen the Primo generation in old portraits. 

“I believe you have some questions for our heir’s?” Giotto asked letting his mantle settle around his shoulders. 

“How is this possible?” Iemitsu asked, eyeing the flame that was getting smaller and smaller on his son’s Vongola ring. 

“When Decimo and his Guardians passed our inheritance trials and Decimo had passed the Vongola trial they earned not only our powers and approval but also our respect. We unleashed the rings from their sealed forms to aid them in their mission and we have been teaching them the best we could in these forms along the way.” Giotto explained the best he could without giving too much away, after all it wasn’t his place to tell. 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Xanxus muttered while Timoteo rubbed his head, he knew firsthand the horrors that were thrusted upon you when you went through the Vongola trial, all the sins of the past where pushed into your mind and you had to accept them. 

Someone as young as Tsuna was never meant to take that burden at such an age, but it seems not only did Tsuna do so he also managed to gain the respect of Vongola Primo himself, something no other Vongola Don had done in it’s history. 

“Why have you chosen Tsuna and his Guardians as worthy?” Reborn questioned curiously. 

“That is not something I can answer for you Reborn. However, know that we deemed them worthy and as they each needed guidance we decided to help anyway we could.” Giotto smiled at his guardians who were interacting with Tsuna’s. 

“Stay sitting idiota.” G snapped at Hayato as the silver haired bomber tried to get out of the wheelchair. 

“I’m perfectly fine to stand on my own two feet.” Hayato snapped back before he was pushed back into the chair with a thud thanks to Takeshi interfering. 

“We had to tie you to a tree just so you could fight.” Takeshi reminded his friend and Hayato crossed his arms muttering darkly. While Bianchi and Shamal blanched at his words.

“Hayato was very extreme!” Ryohei agreed. 

“If you are not ready to tell us where you were without Tsuna-Kun being awake, would you mind answering some other questions then?” Tsuyoshi spoke up, dying to know who gave his son such injuries.

“Sure Oyaji!” Takeshi beamed at him while Asari settled next to his young look alike. 

“The doctor said you hit your head so hard that if you had not been healed correctly you would have had brain damage.” Tsuyoshi forged on. 

“Brain damage… You guys never told me it was that bad.” Takeshi turned to stare Hayato down who winced rubbing his neck.

“I knew it was bad when the gas in that chamber didn’t wake you up like it did with the rest of us, but I honestly didn’t know it was that bad either…” Hayato said weakly and Takeshi closed his eyes briefly and Asari placed his ghostly hand on the Rain’s shoulder. Numerous people twitched at Hayato’s words and the new bit of information that had been revealed, they had been kidnapped and more than likely used as blackmail/bait. 

“Doesn’t matter anymore I guess… Anyways lets just say getting your head slammed into Mist created blocks at top speed doesn’t do you any good.” Takeshi said vaguely while most of the fighters in the room winced as they had all been in that type of situation at one point in their lives. 

“I can train you to sense when Mist flames are being used in the area.” Mukuro spoke up startling the onlookers not expecting Mukuro to willingly offer his help.

“Thanks Mukuro! I’ll help you improve your ability to wield your trident, both you and Chrome.” Takeshi grinned and Mukuro inclined his head in agreement while Chrome smiled shyly at Takeshi in thanks. 

“You’re going soft Mukuro.” Daemon commented and ducked when Mukuro swung his trident at the first Mist Guardian annoyed. 

“Stuff it melon head before I stuff it for you.” Mukuro hissed at the Mist. 

“I got thrown across a room thanks to an explosion.” Hayato spoke up next eyeing the two Mists warily. Everyone who had been caught in an explosion winced knowing that if landed wrong (like Hayato did) it could seriously injure you. 

“Cloud flames and kind of my fault.” Ryohei winced as he remembered the battle and Colonello frowned, wanting to get a more detailed answer out of his student but was cut off by Iemitsu speaking up next. 

“How did Tsuna get hurt?” 

“…I honestly don’t even know how to describe what happened to Tsuna, we couldn’t get to him because of that damn barrier. He was unconscious for a bit and we thought he died at another point, but he came back each time and he won.” Hayato turned his head to look at the slumbering brunet while the others Guardians hissed as they remembered how helpless they had felt when that barrier went up trapping their Sky with Yuni and Byakuran. 

Reborn shadowed his face with his fedora while Iemitsu let out a loud string of swear words as the others in the room winced at what Hayato had described and Xanxus hissed like an injured animal and his X-Guns lit up with his Wrath flames.

Big mistake. 

“Oh no.” Chrome whispered pointing at the animal ring on Tsuna’s right hand as it lit up brightly with Sky flames. Suddenly the flames shot out of it and a massive being made of pure orange flames roared to life and bared its fangs at the newcomers.

“For the love of god, Xanxus calm the fuck down!” Hayato snapped at Xanxus uncaring of just who he was talking to while Takeshi placed himself in front of the flame being.

“Takeshi, get back!” Tsuyoshi went to drag his son back, but Asari stepped in front of the swordsman.

“Do not worry, Takeshi is quite safe.” Asari promised.

“Hey Natsu, it’s okay no one here is going to harm Tsuna. Those flames belong to Xanxus and you know how he can get. Natsu do you really think any of us would let them hurt Tsuna? See Tsuna is perfectly fine, just resting. Shhh, it’s okay.” Takeshi held his hand in, ring glowing blue and the monster hissed at the others in the room before he head butted Takeshi’s hand before he licked at Tsuna’s face soothingly before he disappeared back into his ring. 

“What the hell was that?” Colonello broke the silence that followed. 

“That’s just Natsu, you think that was bad you should have seen him the first time Tsuna let him out.” Takeshi laughed, rubbing his neck as he recalled the mini battle they had to deal with. 

“I honestly thought we were dead.” Ryohei nodded his head in agreement remembering the event.


	3. Chapter 3

“Decimo.” Primo spoke up while his guardians watched their heir’s amused. Everyone’s attention was instantly diverted to the brunet on the hospital bed. 

“Nnnggghhh.” Tsuna muttered, doe eyes fluttering open and he squinted at the ceiling of the room.

“Juudaime.” Hayato spoke up first bringing Tsuna’s strangely focused eyes towards him.

“Hayato.” Tsuna rasped his throat dry and body exhausted. 

“We’re home and safe Juudaime, it’s all over. Every world has reverted to the time before Byakuran. You did it Juudaime.” Hayato reached out and took his best friend’s hand and Tsuna held onto Hayato’s pale hand like a lifeline.

“Really? That nightmare is over?” Tsuna asked in a small voice.

“The nightmare is over.” Hayato confirmed and Tsuna’s body relaxed like it had been tensed up ready for a battle even moments after he had awoken.

“Omnivore.” Kyoya grunted as Tsuna instantly sought out his Guardians. 

“Bossu.” Chrome’s single eye was glassy with unshed tears.

“Tsunayoshi-Kun.” Mukuro inclined his head to his Sky.

“Sawada!” Ryohei waved cheerfully with his good arm.

“Tsuna.” Takeshi smiled happily and Tsuna’s gaze turned downwards and a happy smile broke across his face at the sight of his little brother cuddled under his arm peacefully asleep. 

“Is everyone okay?” Tsuna asked concerned at the sight of all the bandages and Hayato in a wheelchair. 

“Better than you.” Hayato said honestly. 

“Er Tsuna, there are others with us. There is someone I think you really want to see.” Takeshi stepped forward and Tsuna gasped at the sight of Reborn who had recently taken up Takeshi’s silent offer of a shoulder to sit on. 

“Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn smirked and blinked startled when tears started to silently fall down Tsuna’s cheeks. 

“B-Baka Reborn!” Tsuna snapped out, free hand coming to cover his eyes. “Don’t you EVER do something so stupid again!”

“Ah Sawada I don’t think he knows what you’re talking about.” Ryohei said cautiously.

“I don’t care the baka should know better than to do something so STUPID.” Tsuna snapped, voice cracking. 

“What exactly did I do Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn had to fight the urge to shoot at the injured teen.

“Basically suicide, you KNEW you would die if you left the base! Yet you did so anyway!” Tsuna seethed, removing his hand his brown eyes now bright orange and a small flame appeared on his head.

“Oh dear.” Primo muttered, half worried but mostly amused. 

“What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn snapped back, feeling a chill go down his spine at his student’s words.

“Ah Tsuna we didn’t exactly tell them where we were…” Hayato spoke up nervously. 

“EHHH?” Tsuna gapped at his guardians who all conveniently didn’t meet his eyes. 

“They wouldn’t tell us anything until you awoke Tsunayoshi.” Timoteo spoke up, stepping forward.

“Eh? Nono?” Tsuna stared at the ninth Vongola Don in shock.

“We are all glad you and your guardians are alright Tsunayoshi.” Timoteo gestured to the full room.

“The Varia? Dino-Nii? Shamal? Bianchi-San? Yamamoto-San? All the Acrobaleno’s?” Tsuna looked at each person in turn, eyes growing larger with each person he spotted. Iemitsu winced when Tsuna didn’t mention him; in fact he looked right past him. 

“Geeze how long were we gone for?” Tsuna grumbled.

“Apparently two weeks.” Takeshi spoke up.

“Really? I swore it was more than that…” Tsuna lifted his free hand, scratching his head thoughtfully while his dying will flame disappeared. 

“For you it was, time flows differently.” Alaude spoke up and their younger counterparts all ‘oh’ed in response. 

“Stop stalling trash, where the fuck were you and how the fuck did you change the rings?” Xanxus stalked forward, careful not to let his flames flare up lest that flame beast appears again. 

“Hm I think you should grow your hair out Xanxus.” Tsuna said cheekily and full out laughed when a muscle in Xanxus’ face twitched. 

“Tunafishy.” Iemitsu stepped up wary of Xanxus, hoping to stop his son before he became a pile of ashes. 

“Iemitsu.” Tsuna deadpanned before he looked away from his father and over to Primo ignoring the way Iemitsu flinched back looking confused. 

“I think you’ve keep them waiting long enough Decimo.” Primo said amused.

“Hm I guess so.” Tsuna sighed dramatically. 

“When did you go crazy Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asked.

“Good question, I think it may have started when I woke up 9 years in the future and had to climb out of my own coffin. Not to mention witness the future version of Hayato break down and beg with me to kill some kid when I got back to my time. Ah then the war happened, a war that Vongola was loosing badly. Bad enough future me had the brilliant plan to ‘die’ and bring the younger versions of himself and his Famiglia into the bloodbath and hope for the best.” Tsuna explained calmly staring at the ceiling while his guardians all hummed in agreement, each wincing in their own way at the reminder of the ‘plan’ and how Tsuna was ‘dead’. 

“The future?” Iemitsu stared at Tsuna.

“A war…” Timoteo muttered, dread curling in his gut. 

“The Ten Year Bazooka.” Reborn realized and Leon let out a small whine. 

“VOI the fuck are you talking about brat?” Squalo asked trying to wrap his head around their words like the rest of those in the room. 

“Like Tsuna said we were launched 9 years into the future thanks to a plan to defeat a dictator and we fought in a war, honestly I’m just glad we got home even if that part of the plan went wonky.” Takeshi rubbed his neck; staring at Asari thoughtfully and the ghost just shrugged not knowing what happened either. 

“The plan went belly up from the get go.” Hayato snorted remembering what Irie had told them.

“What do you mean by that?” Colonello questioned. 

“Apparently Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Reborn were all suppose to come to the future with us, but that didn’t work out and only we were sent.” Hayato gestured to the gathered elements and their Sky. 

“Then once Byakuran was killed and the Acrobaleno’s came back to life they were suppose to work with Irie on sending us back home, but we all disappeared right after the Acrobaleno’s came back.” Takeshi finished the explanation.

“Who is this Byakuran?” Timoteo asked having heard the name numerous times.

“What do you mean ‘came back to life’?” Colonello added a worried look on his face. 

“He’s an evil dictator who literally used his Mare ring to take over every single world in existence.” Mukuro answered smoothly. 

“He wanted to control the Trinisette that includes the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. He created something called the Anti-Trinisette policy, basically it was poison to the Acrobaleno’s and he hunted each of you down in order to get your Pacifiers. Yuni the Sky Arcobaleno… Sacrificed herself to bring you back to life and after I…killed Byakuran, the timelines everywhere were reset and with the Acrobaleno’s powers we were able to finally come home.” Tsuna explained, swallowing hard as an image of Yuni and Gamma disappearing in a pillar of flames came to the front of his mind and Byakuran becoming dust in that blast. 

“Oh god.” Bianchi covered her mouth with both hands. The Acrobaleno’s looked sick to their stomachs at the image Tsuna painted for them.

“Tsuna look at me.” Takeshi knelt down next to Tsuna, taking his Sky’s hands in his own. 

“You did what you had to, each of us did. You saved every world out there from Byakuran; you undid all his destruction, all the death. Hell you brought my Oyaji back to life, you have given everyone a brighter future, please my Sky do not feel guilty for this.” Takeshi pressed Tsuna’s hands to his forehead, swallowing hard. Tsuyoshi let out a strangled choking noise at his son’s words. 

“But Yuni and Gamma…” Tsuna said, voice full of sorrow.

“They both made their choices, know that there was nothing you could do to stop either of them.” Hayato said gently and Tsuna nodded, eyes drooping down.

“Rest my dear Decimo.” Giotto spoke up, placing his gloved hand on Tsuna’s head.

“That goes for all you brats, we can feel your flames wavering.” G gave each of the younger Guardians a knowing look while crossing his arms. 

“That is the basics of what happened to us in the future and G-San is right, we all need rest.” Ryohei spoke up, suddenly sounding years older than he was. “We will answer any other questions you have at a later date, understood?”

Knuckle nodded along, a proud look on his face at the maturity his descendant was displaying. 

“Herbivores, Omnivore.” Kyoya stood up, cradling Chrome in his arms allowing her to cuddle against him before striding out of the room, Alaude following him while Daemon nodded at Mukuro before following his female descendant. Dino nodded at Tsuna who grinned back before he followed Kyoya intent on getting more answers out of him. Fon still standing on the bronco’s shoulder, he too wanted more information out of his nephew. 

“Come on Lambo.” Hayato held his arms out for the slowly waking up child, Lambo squirmed out of Tsuna’s arms and flung himself into Hayato’s arms, smacking his lips together before he settled down to sleep again in his older brother’s arm. 

“Night Juudaime, I’ll be back tomorrow I promise.” Hayato promised his Sky who nodded happily at him. 

“Get some rest Tsuna.” Takeshi sang before he pushed Hayato’s wheelchair out of the room.

“I’ll be back to help you extremely recover tomorrow Sawada!” Ryohei beamed at his little brother as Tsuna chuckled. 

“Thanks Onii-San.” Tsuna nodded as Ryohei followed Takeshi, Hayato and Lambo out, their respective ancestors following them out. Colonello had Falco fly him after his student, intent on inspecting his injured arm in more depth. Skull quietly made his escape, he knew when he was needed and right now he wasn’t, but he made a mental note to talk with the young Sky at a later point to help him cope with the deaths he saw.

“Uh Yamamoto-San… How is my Kaa-San?” Tsuna looked at Tsuyoshi nervously. 

“Nana-Chan? She is worried about you as is I-Pin, but I’ve been keeping an eye on her. She’s been helping me out with Take-sushi to keep her mind off of it. Don’t worry about her Tsuna-Kun.” Tsuyoshi gently patted Tsuna’s fluffy hair.

“Ah that’s a relief! Thank you Yamamoto-San!” Tsuna slumped in relief ignoring the confused and injured look Iemitsu was giving him while Reborn was smirking. 

“It’s no problem.” Tsuyoshi waved his hand dismissively before ducking out of the room to follow his son, Squalo slipping out behind him intent on talking to the sword brat about the scars he spotted on his forearms. 

“Feel better Tsuna.” Bianchi smiled at the teen before she left to go watch over her brother. 

“Hmpf, trash.” Xanxus huffed leaving the room, the rest of the Varia following him while Tsuna just smiled at the Varia leader knowingly. 

“Rest Tsunayoshi-Kun I will watch over you.” Mukuro said, placing his hand on Tsuna’s hand.

“Thank you Mukuro… Don’t worry… I will get you out and it won’t take a war to do so.” Tsuna smiled sleepily at his male Mist who froze and smiled gently.

“Promises, promises.” Mukuro purred and Tsuna laughed softly. 

“Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn leapt up onto the bed next to Tsuna who peered at him with hazy eyes. “Sleep.”

“Stay?” Tsuna asked lazily.

“…Fine.” Reborn conceded and moved closer and allowed the injured teen to curl an arm around him before his eyes fluttered closed and Giotto smiled at the obvious bond between teacher and student, glad he wasn’t jealous of it as he knew he held the ‘father-figure’ place in Tsuna’s heart, he couldn’t stop the smirk he sent at Iemitsu.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you want to do this Tsunayoshi?” Timoteo asked his heir carefully as he looked around the barren area that the large group was gathered a week or so after they were finally released from the hospital and tearful reunions were had.

“It’s necessary Nono otherwise Xanxus will never accept the powers we got from the future.” Tsuna said knowingly and turned to his Guardians who were all bickering or stretching in their own way in front of the group.

“Ok everyone hold off on Cambio Forma for now.” Tsuna ordered and they all nodded.

“Uri!” Gokudera called out and a cute storm cat appeared on Gokudera’s shoulder yawning a bit. His Vongola ring glowed next; his left arm covered in Storm flames revealing a skull launcher with storm flames flaring from the base. Numerous boxes were slung across his hips and giant bone loops hovered over his head.

“Sistema C.A.I” Gokudera smirked

“Kojirou!” Takeshi smiled as a Rain flamed swallow appeared, circling Takeshi’s head as Shigure Kintoki glowed with his flames. 

“Kangaryuu!” Ryohei’s rings glowed and a Sun kangaroo appeared decked out in boxing gear and rocket launchers on his back while Ryohei gained white Vongola boxing gloves as he threw a few punches into the air.

“Gyuudon!” Lambo cried and a massive black armoured bull appeared, Lambo nestled onto the crown and hugged the bull happily while said bull huffed out a puff of air.

“Roll.” Kyoya’s tonfa’s flared with his flames and cute little purple flame hedgehog appeared on his shoulder yawning cutely before he spring boarded off of his master’s shoulder and suddenly was now encased in a giant spiked purple ball. 

“Mukurowl.” Chrome gripped her trident and silver owl with Mukuro’s red eye appeared and perched on her shoulder eyeing the gathered group (excluding Tsuna and the other Guardians) with annoyance. 

“Natsu.” Tsuna smiled as he slipped into hyper mode easily, without the need of pills. His gloves appeared the blue gem glowing brightly as Natsu appeared the Sky flame mane flaring as he ‘gao’ed cutely and nuzzled Tsuna’s cheek. 

“What are those?” Basil asked curiously.

“Vongola box animals, basically extensions of ourselves created 9 years in the future. They are our partners and have helped us through a lot of battles.” Gokudera explained, as he understood the boxes better as it took him quite a lot of time to understand his own box weapon system. 

“Can we fight now?” Ryohei asked excitedly his boxing gloves now covered in his sun flames.

“Alright, alright. Everyone pair off.” Tsuna nodded his consent and launched himself into the sky to dodge a barrage of Rolls as Kyoya attacked. 

“Come on Hayato lets have some fun!” Takeshi laughed as he leapt towards Hayato who evaded the slash of the sword by skidding to the side on a hovering disk of Storm flames. 

“Baseball idiot!” Hayato growled and let his skull rings flare up with every (other than Sky) flame and he unlocked the correct box as Uri launched herself at Kojirou.

“Let us spar Lambo! Chrome! Mukuro!” Ryohei beamed at the last two. Chrome nodded and stabbed the end of her trident into the ground and the ground erupted into pillars of flames and roots lashed up from the cracks grabbing at the Lightning and Sun. 

The gathered group stared at the Decimo generation as they sparred with each other, powerful blasts coming from each battle every so often.

“How are they this powerful?” Bianchi asked in awe as she watched her brother shot a burst of Storm flames laced with what looked like Lightning flames towards Yamamoto who was engulfed in his own flames and used them to dodge the attack. 

“Intense training and many battles.” Reborn said seeing the way they each moved showing they each had experienced trainers who knew them very well. 

“X-Burner!” Tsuna shouted, launching his hard flames towards the wall of Rolls, breaking through them he sped towards Kyoya and Kyoya blocked the oncoming punch with a tonfa and grinned bloodthirstily at the brunet who smiled back. 

“That attack was amazing!” Basil breathed out seeing how Tsuna had fired flames from one hand behind him to intensify his flames in his other hand. 

“Shigure Soen Ryu eleventh offensive form, Beccata di Rondine!” Takeshi launched a familiar attack at Hayato who had to use his bone loops to protect himself and Squalo stared slack jawed at the sword-teen.

“Damn you really did perfect his attack.” Hayato grumbled.

“Of course I did, you think Squalo would have let me leaving that forest without making sure I was ready to fight? He’s a slave driver!” Takeshi laughed fondly thinking back to his time with future Squalo.

“How were we suppose to know what happened? Squalo just appeared giving Dino a giant tuna and beat the shit out of you before taking off for a week.” Hayato snapped back, betraying how worried he had actually been when that happened. 

“Yeah it was interesting living out in the forest with him, but he’s really amazing.” Takeshi said reverence in his voice.

“VOI what the fuck?” Squalo had enough of this and went to jump in when Xanxus whacked him over the head with his X-Gun and growled as he kept his red eyes on Tsuna who was now circling around Kyoya leaving a powerful trail of Sky flames behind him. 

“Want to take this up a level?” Takeshi asked curiously.

“Fucking finally.” Hayato smirked.

“Kojirou, Jirou Cambio Forma!” 

“Uri Cambio Forma!” 

“Asari Ugetsu’s Four Irregular swords!” Takeshi was joined by a Rain flame husky who had small sheaths on his back while the swallow merged with Shigure Kintoki giving the sword a winged hilt that glowed with Rain flames and three smaller sword hilts creating the blades out of flames were gripped in Takeshi’s left hand.

“G’s Archery!” Gokudera was holding a long white bone bow, red storm flames on the string and Gokudera drew the string back and an arrow formed out of Storm flames appeared there. 

“Holy shit, are those what I think they are?” Colonello asked staring at the familiar weapons in shock.

“The first generation’s weapons.” Timoteo confirmed in awe. 

“Gyuudon! Cambio Forma! Lampo Shield!” Lambo went next and soon was holding a fancy shield that had arches of lightning flames coming off of it. 

“Roll, Cambio Forma. Alaude’s handcuffs.” Kyoya twirled black handcuffs from his fingers as they multiplied. 

“Natsu, Cambio Forma Mantello di Vongola Primo.” Tsuna was covered in Primo’s black mantle, flowing out around him from his place high in the sky. 

“Now it’s a fight.” Hayato grinned as he launched a storm arrow at Takeshi, who used the three smaller sword hilts to allow him to dodge the attack.

“Impatience aren’t we?” Takeshi laughed as he flew into the air, drawing his sword back as he dropped down towards Hayato.

“Omnivore.” Kyoya growled as Tsuna laughed as he flew around every handcuff that came his way. 

“Getting annoyed already Kyoya?” Tsuna teased getting a growl from the Cloud. 

“Why is my son purposely annoying his violent Cloud?” Iemitsu rubbed his forehead. 

“It’s the best way to get Kyoya to react.” Dino said eyes tracking their movements intently. 

“That brat is toying with him.” Reborn shook his head in disbelief, never expecting to see Tsuna toying with Hibari of all people. 

“And he’s having fun doing it.” Fon concluded, his own lips twitching upwards at the thought. 

“That can’t be all you’ve got baseball idiot!” Hayato laughed as one of his arrows forced Takeshi back closer to the group of watchers. Takeshi heaved himself back onto his feet with a grin, danger rolling off his body in waves.

“Oh I’m just getting warmed up Hayato.” Takeshi gave a grin full of teeth and he launched himself towards the Storm, said Storm yelped and threw himself to the left to avoid being hit by his next swing of his sword.

“That’s more like it!” Hayato grinned in the same way that matched Takeshi. 

Ryohei was ducking around arches of Lambo’s Lightning flames while Chrome was now sparring with Mukurowl that had shifted into the shape of Mukuro, the older Mist was teaching Chrome how to execute a difficult move using their tridents and flames. 

“They are amazing.” Basil said star struck. 

“Something is different about them…” Colonello muttered to Reborn as he crossed his little arms as he watched the fight. 

“We need to stop this fight.” Fon commented.

“What? Why? It’s just getting good!” Squalo questioned having heard the Acrobaleno’s comments.

“Look closely.” Reborn jerked his head at the fighting Decimo generation. Each of their moves were getting more and more violent, coming closer and closer to actually causing harm to their fellow guardians and even Xanxus had to blink a few times as waves of bloodlust were starting to roll off the fighters.

“They are loosing them selves in the fight, in the bloodlust.” Reborn continued on. 

“Tsunayoshi! Stop this before one of you gets seriously injured!” Iemitsu shouted and Tsuna dodged an attack by Kyoya to look at his ‘father’ with dead looking orange eyes. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tsuna tilted his head to the side, a disturbing smile spreading across his face. Iemitsu blanched at the sight and his son’s words. 

“Shit.” Reborn muttered and tensed up his small body before he leapt into the fray, landing on Tsuna’s head and whacked him with the Leon-Mallet, hard. 

“OW! Reborn what the hell?” Tsuna dropped out of his HDW, eyes turning back to their usual brown. Natsu appearing back in his lion cub form and nudged at Tsuna’s legs playfully.

“Stop your Guardians’ fights Dame-Tsuna before someone gets hurt.” Reborn ordered, grabbing onto Tsuna’s hair tightly.

“Ouch, okay I will sheesh.” Tsuna grumbled as stinging pain emitted from where Reborn was pulling his hair. 

“GUYS! Fights are over, tone it down!” Tsuna cupped his hands over his mouth as he called out to his Guardians who all instantly stopped and let their weapons turn back into their box animal form, Kyoya actually pouted a little before leaping up onto a flat topped boulder and he settled down there for a nap, Hibird resting on his head and Roll on his chest. 

“That was an extremely good work out!” Ryohei grinned as he carried Lambo over in his arms, Gyuudon and Kangaryuu following behind them while Takeshi had draped his arm over Hayato’s shoulder, Kojirou on Takeshi’s head, Jirou walking by his side and Uri was clinging to Hayato’s had. The two were bickering as per usual and Chrome joined the boys with Mukurowl on her shoulder, Mukuro watching from his eyes. 

“Why did you want us to stop Reborn?” Tsuna asked curiously as the spectating group started towards them.

“You couldn’t tell?” Reborn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, we were just sparring.” Takeshi laughed while the others agreed. 

“That was just sparring?” Colonello asked incredulously. 

“You didn’t feel any of your bloodlust getting higher?” Dino asked worried for his little brother and his student who was napping currently. 

“You think that was high?” Hayato raised both his eyebrows before he started to laugh. 

“It was on par with the Varia trashes.” Xanxus admitted angrily.

“…Oops?” Tsuna offered up, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Oops?” Xanxus growled, hands twitching like they were going towards his X-guns.

“An explanation would be nice.” Timoteo asked gently. 

“Not that much to explain, we felt more bloodlust from Lal when she first met/attacked us when we appeared in the future.” Hayato shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets noticing how Colonello flinched with his eyes wide at the mention of her name.

“Every battle and spar after that involved bloodlust in some way and ours just built up to match those who were surrounding us I guess? The bloodlust coming off of future Kyoya, even future Onii-San were insane but nothing compared to Byakuran, if we hadn’t managed to raise our own bloodlust that alone would have crushed us before we even fought him.” Tsuna explained in better detail than Hayato was willing to do. 

“Why didn’t you stop fighting when Iemitsu told you to?” Timoteo asked curiously.  
“I don’t take orders from him.” Tsuna said simply, doe eyes going dead again.

“If we’re done here, I told Kaa-San that we were going to be coming home for dinner, all of us. So we better be off.” Tsuna gesturing to all his guardians including Kyoya who was now jumping off the boulder to linger at the outskirts of the group forever the wandering cloud. 

“One last question.” Iemitsu stepped forward noticing how Hayato and Takeshi all tensed and moved closer to Tsuna and Natsu started to growl at the blond man. 

“Make it quick.” Takeshi answered for his Sky. 

“…Why do you seem to hate me so much?” Iemitsu asked.

“Juudaime doesn’t have to answer to you.” Hayato spat out, Uri bristling on his head. 

“It’s fine Hayato.” Tsuna grabbed Hayato’s hand and instantly Hayato calmed down as their flames harmonized. Reborn noticed this and smirked, his dame student had learned a lot when he was gone and reborn couldn’t wait to train him further to see what else he learned. 

“I hate you because you not only are breaking Kaa-San’s heart in this time period but because in the future she died because of you, because you put Famiglia before family. She was tortured because she was married to the leader of the CEDEF and mother of Vongola Decimo, she didn’t know anything. She died in my future Storm’s arms, choking on her own blood begging to see her son one last time, not knowing that her son was already dead and buried. She died because of you, because of me, because of Vongola.” Tsuna’s voice was flat and emotionless as Iemitsu paled drastically while anger and sadness flared up in those who knew Nana, even those who didn’t. 

“I will save the Vongola, but if it’s too far gone I will make good on my promise to Primo. I will burn it to the ground.” Tsuna’s eyes turned orange and his voice deepened more like a lion’s roar. Timoteo eyes widened at his heir’s words, Dino couldn’t help the smile that was on his lips and Xanxus felt his lips twitch up, the brat had a backbone after all, this was going to be fun.

“Tsuna.” Takeshi hugged Tsuna and the two were engulfed in Takeshi’s Rain flames and soon Tsuna was slumping against Takeshi’s chest with a happy purr. 

“You’re a real bastard.” Hayato snarled at Iemitsu who was stumbling backwards, hand at his mouth.

“Come on, let’s go see Mama, yeah?” Takeshi asked his Sky who nodded hazily and let his Rain heave him up into his arms to be carried. Natsu trotted over to Chrome and pawed at her boots, she smiled softly and allowed Natsu to leap up into her arms and curl up there. 

Hayato, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome followed Takeshi who was walking away from the barren field with their Sky. Kyoya glowered at Iemitsu before following his pack; Mukurowl flapped his wings in front of the CEDEF leader.

“If you hurt my Sky again I will send you into the deepest level of hell after I torture you.” Mukuro said, voice dark before he soared away to join the others. 

“Way to mess up Baka-Iemitsu.” Reborn shook his head in disbelief before he followed his student (future boss perhaps) intent on observing more of their behavior and to help his Dame student in recovering from this in anyway he could. Fon and Colonello followed on Dino’s shoulders as the Bronco wanted to be there for his little brother and if he was serious about burning the Vongola to the ground then he would help in anyway he could, he believed in Tsuna and his family. 

“Iemitsu, I believe it’s time you finally pick. Famiglia, or family.” Timoteo turned to look at his CEDEF leader with a grave look on his face. “You have until the end of the week and you better choose correctly or I’m afraid you will loose more than you realize.” 

Iemitsu nodded mutely while Timoteo gently led Basil away from his master, the Rain flame user going without complaint. 

“VOI, what are you thinking boss?” Squalo asked Xanxus as the two also parted.

“I think we should move to Namimori, things are going to be a lot more fun around here with the brats like that now.” Xanxus laughed.

“Get Mammon working on making us rings and boxes, I will not allow those trashes to stay ahead of us.” Xanxus ordered.

“VOI like hell they will boss.” Squalo agreed giving a sharp grin, already preparing for the next spar he was going to have with that Katana brat.


End file.
